Awkward Buys and an Embarrassed Clary
by ByTheAngel99
Summary: Clary receives a very much unwanted gift and tries to hide it from Jace. How does he react when he finds out her little secret? Cutesy One-Shot. Probably different from what you think. Clace.


**For those of you who follow my story, Once Upon a Time, I would like to make a HUGE apology for not updating in like, 6 months. All I can say for myself is that school is stressing me out beyond belief and these stories had to be put on the back burner. I wrote this silly little one-shot for the sole purpose of getting myself into the writing groove. Since Once Upon a Time is not originally my story, I really want to do the original writer justice.**

**Because of that, this is definitely not going to be my best one shot. It is simply to shake off the rust a little bit. **

**Clary P.O.V**

It all started in the shower.

In hindsight, I really should have been prepared for it. I mean, all the signs were there. But I never expected it to happen like that.

I was in the Institute and had just finished training with Jace for the afternoon. He had promised to take me out to lunch at Taki's so I wanted to quickly wash up. I had just finished conditioning my hair when I looked down and saw what no girl wanted to see.

Mother Nature was so gracious as to bestow me with my monthly gift.

I hopped out of the shower and quickly dressed, hoping to run to Izzy's room and grab the needed supplies before Jace found me. I had just made it to her room and had my hand poised over the handle when Jace came out of nowhere and pulled me back.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," he mumbled into my ear, still pressing me tightly against him.

"Well, that's unfortunate because I really need to grab something from her room. Now if you'll just excuse me, it will only take a minute." Again I reached for the handle, and again I was pulled back.

Jace turned me around to face him and rolled his eyes, "Seriously Clary, don't go in there. Not ten minutes ago Izzy pulled Simon in there while simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt. Unless you want to see Izzy do it with the damned, I wouldn't." He smirked at me and pulled me closer. "Besides, I thought I was supposed to take my gorgeous girlfriend out to lunch."

I flushed slightly at his comment, but started to panic slightly. Well shit, now what am I supposed to do. I suppose I can run into a drug store on the way to Taki's and buy some tampons, but it will be a little awkward with Jace there. A cramping in my lower abdomen reminded me that I needed some painkillers as well.

I guess it's time to take the next step in our relationship.

Jace grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the Institute claiming 'if he doesn't get his French fries in the next ten minutes he will die of starvation'.

I saw a drugstore up ahead so I started steering Jace towards it. "I need to stop inside and grab something. Wait here and I'll be back in a minute."

Jace looked up at the sign and furrowed his brow, "Why do you need to go to a place that sells medicine? We have runes for almost everything."

The thought of using a rune had crossed my mind, but Isabelle had already told me that no runes help with periods. "Don't worry about it, it'll just take a second."

Jace looked at me strange, but didn't object when I left him on the sidewalk and went inside. I went and grabbed some Tylenol first, then started walking towards the back of the store towards the feminine hygiene stuff. I looked towards the front of the store to try and find Jace through the windows, but oddly enough, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Brushing it off, I quickly grabbed the smallest box of tampons I could find. I was about to head to the cash register when I heard a snort come from behind me. I whirled around to find none other than Jace doubled over in laughter.

"All this secretism for some tampons? Really, Clary?"

I could feel my entire body heat up from the force of my blush. Dozens of emotions swept through me in a matter of seconds: Anger that he was laughing at me, relief that it was him and not some weird demon that likes to pick out their victims in drugstores, but most of all embarrassment.

I glared at him, hoping it would quell his laughter, but if anything it just started it anew. "I don't see how this is amusing to you. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Finally pulling himself together, and stood up straight and hit me with that infuriating smirk. "Clarissa, my darling, in case you have forgotten, I've lived with Isabelle Lightwood for almost 18 years. You cannot even begin to imagine how many tampon runs she has made me go on. Alec and I learned pretty quickly to hide during her time of the month, but she's like a bloodhound when she needs our help for something."

I blushed again, this time strictly from embarrassment. "Can I just go pay for these so you can take me out to lunch and forget this ever happened?" I pouted my bottom lip slightly, hoping I would make him feel the tiniest bit bad.

Of course it didn't work.

He walked as close as he could to me without actually touching me and said, "You can try to make me forget, Little Red, but this is prime blackmail material. I can hold this over you for a while."

The kind-looking, old lady smiled at us as she rang up my items. I hadn't even had a chance to reach into my bag before Jace slid a $20 to her. She smiled at me and winked, "You've got yourself a good one, Honey. Hold on to him."

Jace leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Think of it this way, I would much rather buy you tampons than a pregnancy test."

I elbowed him in the ribs hard enough to make him grunt, then turned to smile sweetly at the old lady.

"Yeah, he's a real gem."

**Even though this is just a one-shot, I would still love to hear your thoughts! Feel free to leave me a review, even if it's to yell at me. **

**And as for Once Upon a Time, I make no promises, but I'll try to have a chapter up by Valentine's Day. I'm giving myself that long because I go back to school Tuesday. **

**Read & Review!**

**See you soon (hopefully),**

**ByTheAngel99**


End file.
